Structural Biology Research Support Core. This core will be headed by Dr. Ohlendorf, a Professor in the Dept. of Biochemistry at Univ. of Minnesota and a Fellow at the Supercomputing Institute for Digital Simulation and Advanced Computation. Dr. Ohlendorf has an active and productive research program in protein crystallography and structural biology. All equipment and facilities for this core exist in Dr. Ohlendorf's lab, which will become the center of the Structural Biology Research Support Core. Funding for this core will be determined by submission and support of P-RCE concept projects to support research efforts. For example, Dr. Ohlendorf has submitted a concept project for detemination of the crystal structure of BrrA/BrrB from B. anthracis; an effort also linked with Dr. Schlievert's research project.